Mixed Signals
by an-artist-at-work
Summary: Mixed signals are confusing and give the wrong impression. To a young, blonde boy, these signs just messed up his whole love life.


**A/N: Hello there. I'm Leika, and this is my first ever fanfic (or oneshot. Whatever...) that I've written. I posted this on Tumblr with the same title, so why not post it on here? As you know, this is my first story, so I don't really know if I'm that really good. :/ Well...anyways. Enjoy! :DDD**

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own the blonde and brunette warbler on Glee. **

* * *

><p><strong>Mixed Signals<strong>

Jeff read the signs. They looked as clear as crystal. He couldn't be mistaken. He just couldn't, but he guessed he was wrong, as usual.

Jeff tried to control his raging emotions as the one boy he truly cared for looked his way or gave him the slightest touches. But nothing worked, whatsoever. The feelings still raged on much to the blonde's dismay.

The only thing he wished for was proof, given proof, that all these signs would lead up to something. Winks, shoulder nudges, hugs, cuddles, stolen glances, uninterrupted, longing gazes. These were the things that confused the blonde boy.

To a stranger, these intimate actions would look like there was something going on between the two (Jeff surely wishes that there was), but in reality, no. The boy the blonde has been pining for since who knows when just never seems to show Jeff the time of day (even when he sure looks like it). Jeff has been very confused with his ongoing relationship with his best friend. Since these feelings have surfaced, Jeff couldn't place where their relationship stood. Was it friends, best friends, or maybe even, lovers? He wouldn't know. Nick has been telling everyone that he was straight, so these signs the brunette seems to be giving the blonde never seem to add up. At one point, he's acting all lovey-dovey and intimate, but before you know it, he's back in friendship-mode, oblivious to the baffled blonde beside him.

Jeff knows he loves his best friend, and these intimate actions just amplify these feelings ten times more. He can't help it. He knows the consequences when the feelings aren't reciprocated. Heartbreak, yes, that's for sure. But right now, there will be none of these consequences because Jeff has sworn to himself to keep these feelings locked up in his heart. No one needs to know, especially his best friend.

Although being a couple would make him a million times happier, keeping a stable and unawkward friendship would still make it as okay. Jeff is positive that he does not want to make things awkward, and eventually, ruin their friendship. No, he wants none of that. That is why he is keeping these feelings to his blonde self.

Months passed, Jeff's feelings for Nick have increased with every passing day. There was no doubt that he was downright head over heels for his best friend.

But soon the small sliver of hope, the hope that maybe Nick would give them a chance, were shattered as the brunette walked hand-in-hand with a vaguely familiar girl at the mall. This sight crushed the blonde. He felt so hurt and angry, but who was he mad at more? Nick or himself? Obviously, not Nick. It wasn't even his fault. He never knew about Jeff's feelings for him, so why would Jeff be angry with him now? Unfortunately, Nick didn't notice the blonde run out of the mall in a quick haste to get as far away as possible from the boy that broke his heart. Nick was oblivious to the whole incident. He didn't even notice that Jeff was crying. Over him.

Jeff ran with tears streaming down his face. He didn't realize that this would hurt him that much and have a great impact on his emotions. Jeff was never the one to cry in public; he was never the emotional one, but when he saw Nick with that girl earlier that day, he just let it all out. It broke him to see Nick happy with someone that wasn't him. He knows he sounds selfish, but aren't you always, when you want the one you love all to yourself? Jeff can't get any of that now. Moving on is the best way to go. He hopes he doesn't screw up this time.

Nick will never know. He will never know that he broke Jeff's heart. Jeff will never tell Nick how he truly feels. He will always keep a mask of happiness whenever Nick is around, even though he feels dead inside. Jeff will still feel that pang in his chest whenever he sees Nick, in all his glory, walk down the halls and smile that beautiful smile of his. He beats himself up continuously, questioning himself. Analyzing the what ifs in his life. If he had been braver and more courageous and told someone (preferably the shorter brunette), then maybe the two of them could have lived a happily ever after. Maybe. That's all just a fantasy now. Can't change what has become. Jeff and Nick could never be.

Mixed signals are confusing and give the wrong impression. To a young, blonde boy, these signs just messed up his whole love life.

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it, yes? Reviews are welcome.<strong>

**This is my first story every posted on , so...yeah.**

**Follow me on Tumblr and Twitter:**

**Tumblr: i-am-triplecorn**

**Twitter: leikaaCLR**

**an-artist-at-work :)**


End file.
